


A Bond Renewed

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angsty!, Gender neutral Kiran, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Bruno's hopelessness irritates Kiran deeply. His friends love him, can't he see that?Set at the end of Chapter 13.





	A Bond Renewed

“What’s stopping you? Kill me!”

The summoner’s hunch had been right. Bruno, prince of Embla, was in fact Zacharias, the missing friend of Sharena and Alfonse. Kiran stood there and watched as Alfonse took a step towards his friend, a familiar look of pain in his eyes. Kiran had seen this look plenty of times; it left Alfonse’s brilliant blue eyes dull and empty. Something Kiran hated to see and felt powerless to fix.

“You’re our friend, Zacharias! I cannot kill a friend…” Alfonse paused for a moment, “...I wish you had told us this sooner...why did you wait?”

Bruno sighed and took a step back, trying to maintain the distance between them, “I knew you would be too kind...no matter the danger, no matter what I said...you’d try to save me. Regardless of the cost. I know you well enough to know that.”

Kiran frowned. Was that really a bad thing? The way Bruno was talking began to irritate them.

Anna crossed her arms and gave Bruno a hard look. “Zacharias, I’m only going to say this once. You’re a member of the Order of Heroes. You can’t just quit. If you can’t fight your blood alone….we’ll find a way to fight it….together. We travel countless worlds…surely, one of them must hold the key to freeing you.”

Kiran nodded, agreeing with Anna completely. This was a world of magic and miracles, surely there must be something they could do. Bruno, however, did not seem convinced. He shifted in place and sighed deeply.

“So you say, Commander. But I have searched…I’ve traveled from realm to realm….but it’s like seeking one grain of sand in a vast desert. My hope is gone.”

Kiran was getting tired of hearing this. They frowned and clenched their teeth, trying to hold back the words that wanted to spill out. How could he say that to the people who love him so much? Bruno’s words hit Alfonse hard; his face twisted into a grimace Kiran had never seen before. God, it hurt so much to see him like this. He has endured so much already, this was just too much.

“If you know Alfonse, and you know us... Then you know that we could never kill you once we knew the truth. Your plan—to hide your identity, become our enemy, and be killed by us—has failed. If you care for Alfonse and Sharena... If you want to see them live...then you will never give up. We won't.” Anna could always be relied on to be the voice of reason. She certainly was the rock of the group. Through all of the pain, she always knew what to do and what to say. Kiran looked over to Bruno to see if her words had any effect.

“.....I have no choice but to return to Embla.”

What? That’s all he had to say?

Sharena sniffled and weakly took a step towards Bruno, “Can’t you come with us?”

She was…frowning. God, not Sharena. Kiran couldn’t bear to see her so broken hearted. She was always so positive...or at least she was the best at hiding her pain. Alfonse was so easy to read, but Sharena? Kiran rarely saw her in such despair. Watching her act out this way...even a little…

“I am sorry, Sharena. I cannot. Before long, I will try to kill you. I will stop seeking my own death. I will resume my search across the realms...there must be a path that leads to freedom.” Bruno’s tone was flat, he obviously didn’t truly believe what he was saying. He turned to Kiran and approached them cautiously, “...I’m counting on you to look after my friends, Kiran. And if I ever make another attempt on Alfonse or Sharena’s life....kill me. Consider it my last request…”

That was it. Kiran heard enough. They threw off their hood, their furious expression exposed for everyone to see. Kiran unclenched their fist, drew back their hand, and slapped Bruno clean across the face. Everyone looked shocked. Bruno brought his hand up to touch his now red cheek and opened his mouth to speak, but Kiran sharply cut him off.

“How dare you?!” Kiran spat out, “How dare you spout that shit in front of the people you call friend! Do you know how much Alfonse and Sharena have suffered? Do you have any idea at all? They never gave up on you, not once! They looked through countless worlds trying to find you! I can see the pain in their eyes when they think of you, I can hear the pain their voices when they talk about you...and you have the nerve to doubt your bond? To doubt their love for you? I….I can’t stand to see them in so much pain...I won’t allow it! Don’t you come to me with talk of last requests. I’m the Summoner, the Great Hero! I rip holes in the fabric of space and time! I revive fallen heroes! I’m the genius valkyrie of the battle field! I’m going to save this world, and I’ll save you too! So….so stop talking like you’re already dead! Sharena and Alfonse thought they lost you once, but they’re not going to again. You’re under my protection, and I swear that we’ll save you! We’ll bring you back to Askr, and everyone will be happy!” At this point Kiran was crying hot, angry tears.

“.......I’m…..I’m so sorry….” Bruno gently places a hand on Kiran’s shoulder, “...I believe in you, Kiran.” He looks over to Alfonse and Sharena, “I believe in all of you. I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you...but I…I really must go back…” Bruno turns to leave, but before he goes he looks over his shoulder at Kiran, “....I’m counting on you.” He quickly takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH this chapter hurt me so bad. I love Bruno so much...but he needs to have more faith in his friends! And in Kiran! And maybe smooch them????????? Kiran works hard okay????
> 
> Anyway reading what Bruno had to say was really sad. He's been through so much, but at the same time it was also frustrating. He needed a good slap across the face lmao Maybe Kiran was out of line, but everyone has been through a lotta shit?? Hug it out fam.


End file.
